


our ending

by bekkun



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkun/pseuds/bekkun
Summary: satu keberuntungan tak akan datang kembali lain waktu





	our ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokalisatir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokalisatir/gifts).



1

Park Woojin bukan orang yang gamblang menunjukkan dirinya ketika ia marah. Hanya menghindar dan apa-apa terserah. Yang paling ekstrim, semalam tak pulang ke rumah.

Woojin yang memicu konfrontasi bukanlah Woojinnya yang biasa. Sepanjang ia mengenal, tak pernah sejelas ini ia temukan Woojin kehilangan sisi penuh glukosa. Namun yang terjadi hari ini mungkin luap tumpukan emosi yang ia rasa.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan pasrah. Kulit karamelnya tak bisa sembunyikan gurat merah amarah. Gerak bibirnya pun tak henti mengucap serapah. Keningnya berkerut, basah. Lengkap dengan hela napas terengah-engah.

Daehwi masih setia menepuk pelan punggungnya, menenangkan. Tak lupa sebotol air ia sodorkan. Sembari berharap Woojin tak lagi membuat keributan. Jelas ia tidak ingin lagi diusir petugas keamanan.

Pemuda dengan gingsul itu menenggak habis air mineralnya. Meremasnya kuat-kuat dan melempar masuk botolnya dalam tong sampah di ujung sana.

"Ayo Dae, belanjanya lain kali saja."

Lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan Guanlin juga Daehwi yang masih menganga.

Hela napas berat yang Guanlin lakukan lebih seperti desah. Mungkin memang mengiakan ajakan pergi Jinyoung keputusan yang salah. Apalagi jika kekasihmu Park Woojin yang tersulut cemburu dengan mudah.

2

Terhitung delapan hari sudah Guanlin diabaikan. Tidak akan lagi-lagi Guanlin sepelekan jalan dengan mantan jika Woojinnya akan menunjukkan reaksi yang kiranya berlebihan. Ia sudah mencoba berdamai, namun apa daya jika melihat parasnya saja Woojin enggan. Bahkan dua hari ini Guanlin harus rela tidur sendirian, akibat memaksa kekasihnya pulang barengan.

Panggilan keluarnya di dominasi nama Daehwi. Mengingat di kediamannyalah Woojin melarikan diri. Beruntungnya teman satu tahun lahirnya bersedia memfasilitasi. Paling tidak ia tahu keadaan sang kekasih hati.

Guanlin berbaring di ranjang yang seharusnya mereka gunakan berdua. Meraba sisinya yang kosong meninggalkan ruang hampa. Kelerengnya bergulir pada meja belajar kekasihnya, yang sialnya membuat rasa rindu kembali menganga.

Sudah tak tahu lagi harus apa. Ingin rasanya Guanlin menyerah saja. Namun demi semua yang mereka lewati bersama, tidak akan pernah rela ia melepaskan Woojinnya.

3

Woojin memang pencemburu, tapi bukan orang yang pendek sumbu. Bukannya ia tak tahu malu, namun kesadaran sepertinya sudah tak berlaku.

Ingatkan ia untuk meminta maaf pada Daehwi. Tentu saja karena ia berulah dan mempermalukan diri. Juga kelapangan pemuda itu untuk memaklumi.

Doakan ia agar cepat menata hati. Karena sepertinya ia sudah tidak diminati. Hingga sang kekasih tega bermain api. Bahkan dengan orang yang sama untuk kesekian kali.

Woojin tahu diri ia tak cukup menarik. Setidaknya secara fisik. Pribadinya juga tidak asik. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa dahulu Guanlinnya melirik.

Katakan ya jika orang mengatakan ia kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Karena sesungguhnya itulah yang terjadi. Mungkin memang ini yang harus ia lalui. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia yang mengakhiri.

4

Kepala Daehwi pusing bukan kepalang. Sungguh tidak ada nikmatnya berdiri ditengah dinginnya perang. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari mengembalikan warna kulit pascabelang.

Guanlin ingin bertemu Woojin, sedang hyungnya tak ingin. Ia mengerti kakak lelakinya sedang berperang batin. Memilih meredam emosi hingga dingin. Namun seminggu sudah ia mengurung diri bak terjebak di dunia lain.

Hampir tiap jam teman-tahun-lahirnya bertanya tentang hyungnya. Ini itu hingga tak sanggup ia menanggungnya lebih lama. Jika memang ia cinta, mengapa pergi dengan pacar lama?

Bukan hitungan hari hubungan keduanya. Tahun ketiga, bukankah semestinya Guanlin mengerti luar-dalam hyungnya?

Sungguh ia tahu betapa dalam rasa yang Woojin punya. Bahkan kelerengnya berkilat bahagia ketika mendengar nama pujaannya. Daehwi rasa tidak adil jika begini Guanlin memperlakukannya.

5

Ia kini melihat dari sisi lain. Ternyata ada gunanya memilih bertemu dan mendengar Guanlin. Ia kira tak ada salahnya membawa pulang Woojin. Toh menurutnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Guanlin.

Misi utamanya kini memaksa pulang hyungnya. Namun ternyata pintu terbuka bahkan sebelum ia bicara. Diantar taksi, Woojin pulang pada Guanlinnya.

Daehwi pikir semua berjalan baik saja. Sebelum teman-tahun-lahirnya menelepon dengan hebohnya. Woojin memang pulang, memutuskan hubungan, lalu lenyap entah kemana. Memilih melepaskan semuanya.

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti pikiran. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan hyungnya berpikir sendirian. Seharusnya ia mengintervensi apa yang hyungnya rencanakan. Memastikan tiada hal yang tak diinginkan.

Dering ponsel kembali menggema. Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget tak terkira. Melirik identitas yang tertera, kerut bingung tercetak nyata di dahinya. Ada apa lagi dengan teman-tahun-lahirnya?

Daehwi rasa kepalanya sudah siap untuk pecah. Park Woojin tidak pulang ke rumah. Kepalanya dipijit pelan, memutar otak kemana kiranya Woojin melangkah. Ah, hyungnya yang satu ini pandai sekali membuatnya gelisah.

Menarik napas dalam dan embuskan. Memeras pikiran, mencari jawaban. Menghilangnya Woojin jangan sampai ketahuan. Cukup Guanlin dan dirinya yang gelagapan, bibi Park jangan.

6

Hari baik yang ia tunggu berubah mengerikan. Baru pagi tadi ia bersorak dikira Woojin kembali ke pelukan. Hanya selang sejam, kekasihnya memutuskan hubungan. Belum ada ia mencerna keadaan, Woojinnya tak lagi ia temukan.

Daehwi bilang jangan katakan apa pun pada ibu Woojin. Paling tidak sampai kepala mereka sedikit lebih dingin.

Guanlin mengabari Daehwi pukul sepuluh. Dan kini arloji di pergelangan tangannya sudah menampilkan angka tujuh. Daehwi menghubungi teman dekat kekasihnya yang lain, sedang ia menelusuri jalanan kota yang penuh. Sembari menggantung harapan agar Woojinnya tak pergi jauh.

Rumah mereka yang gelap sudah tampak dari kejauhan. Langkah lelahnya tak berarti dibanding pikiran buruk yang berseliweran. Menggeleng perlahan mengusir bayangan bayangan menyesatkan. Tungkai panjangnya terhenti, maniknya menyipit mencoba mengenali bayang kendaraan yang terparkir di seberang jalan.

Ingatkan Guanlin untuk mentraktir Jihoon dan Daehwi lain kali. Biarpun ia masih kesal akan rencana kejam Jihoon yang membuatnya hampir mati, asli. Meski ia harus dapat tanda mata di pangkal rahangnya yang biru sekali. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena Woojinnya telah kembali.


End file.
